


星夜

by 0714C



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s11e22 We Happy Few, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0714C/pseuds/0714C
Summary: 把自己关在Sam房间时的Lucifer和Castiel之间的一点点对话
Relationships: Castiel & Lucifer (Supernatural)
Kudos: 5





	星夜

**Author's Note:**

> OOC，短，没剧情，是辣鸡  
> 想写slash结果写成and  
> 只是给TAG添砖加瓦所以不用看了（烟  
> 快跑.jpg

已经入夜了。Castiel站在厨房里，拨弄着自己电视机的天线，发现画面怎么也显示不出来，信号突然就中断了，任其怎么变换角度位置，方形机器里都只剩下满屏的雪花和粉噪音。  
炽天使不满地皱起了眉头，最终还是选择放弃了挣扎。  
他站在原地，突如的无所事事让他感到一阵无所适从和尴尬。他决定出去——在脑子里换个环境——出去走走。

接着Castiel便出现在一片树林里，树林里有一个池塘。他经常在这边喂鸭子，钓鱼，或者只是静静地看着风把水面吹出一道道的波纹。他一般想事情的时候会来这儿，但今晚不是。天使拍拍身旁的树，随即落了一地的枫叶，他弯下身，躺在落叶堆上，看着天空。

今夜的Castiel是来看星星的。

Castiel很喜欢星星，在上天使学校的时候就喜欢了，但是并没有机会去忙和星星有关的事情。事实上，大部分天使都没有机会，只有大天使和父亲他自己有资格和能力去造星星。大多数情况Castiel也只是在学校里听Michael偶尔提一嘴造星星时的事。  
而天使能看见星星的本貌——只要他们想。  
他一直觉得星星和人类是相像的，不是所有的都那么美，有好有坏，但有不同的形状，每个星星都有自己与众不同的地方。

“很漂亮，是不是？”Castiel被突然响起的声音吓了一跳，他没有转向声音的来源，只是轻轻地叹了口气，接着看向天空。然而Castiel的皮囊却在止不住地颤抖，虽然与Lucifer同居的这些日子已经让他渐渐习惯了有大天使的陪伴，可身体的畏惧本能还是不愿意轻易放过他。  
Lucifer注意到身旁炽天使的反应，无奈地补充了一句：“放心吧，我现在伤害不了你，你看——”说着他连打了好几个响指。  
虽然不明白缘由，但这确实让Castiel安心了不少。  
炽天使又忽地皱起了眉头，刚才的过度紧张让他现在才注意到，那夹杂着青草香的空气已经随着大天使的到来变了味。  
“你最喜欢哪一个？Michael的仙女座？Raphael的半人马座？Gabriel的唧筒座？还是——？＂晨星说着，指了指自己。  
“……你喝酒了？”Castiel又嗅了嗅空气，歪头看着Lucifer。  
大天使诚实地耸了耸肩，“我不知道。我就把Sam柜子里的、”他一边回忆一边回答道，“呃、苹果汁，全喝了。他跟我说是苹果汁的，是酒吗？他为什么要骗我？你说他是不是觉得我讨厌苹果？”  
“不……那是、大人的谎言。骗孩子用的。”Castiel斟酌着开口，“……他们以前也这么骗过我。”他想了会儿，又加上这么一句。  
“大人的谎言……”Lucifer念叨着。他伸出左手抓了抓空气，把天上的圆月捏成了月牙，又沉默了好一会儿说道，“老爸……回来了。说要帮、臭猴子们……再次、封印姑姑……”大天使一个字一个字地说得很慢很轻，像是每发一个音都会给他再上一道沉重的枷锁。

Castiel点了点头，没有回答他，而是接着把注意力放回夜空的星星上。从Michael的到Raphael的再到Gabriel的——最后是Lucifer的启明星。听Michael提过，他到底也就造了这么一颗罢了。  
Castiel不禁感到一丝惋惜。  
感知到他情绪后的大天使在一旁咂咂嘴，小声地嘟囔着他要做就做前无古人后无来者，而且只要一颗。太多的话，就不够特殊了。  
Castiel眯起了眼睛，树林里一时只剩下叶子被风扫起的沙沙声。炽天使转头看向大天使，发现他正盯着自己几十亿年前的工作出了神。

“和你一样。”Castiel想了想哥哥刚刚说的话。  
“嗯？什么？”  
“和你一样特殊。”以及和你一样美。  
魔鬼闭了闭眼，有些无奈地说：“你知道我就在你脑子里吧？你想说什么我都知道，说半句话又想半句话干嘛？”  
因为有的事我说不出口，Castiel想。

好像，他的脑子里最近总是围绕着过去的事情——哥哥、父亲、星星、学校、姑姑。有些事情久远到让他想不起来，而有些事情尽管久远却依然能让他想起来。  
Castiel歪着头，怔怔地看着大天使，大天使也转过头来，挑着眉看他。  
Nick的眼睛是蓝色的。  
Castiel看得见，那蓝色下容着的近乎最古老的灵魂，那蓝色让Castiel既陌生又熟悉，那蓝色驱使着他伸出手。

“……我以前一直在想你是什么样，父亲到底是什么样。”Castiel轻轻地说着，“天启之前我也只在小时候见过你一次，那时候你还没……”他停顿了一下，又重新开口，“我太小了，那天的情景有很大部分已经记不住，可是……”  
Castiel合上了眼睛，轻轻按压着晨星的太阳穴。  
记忆里的Castiel躲在一座草丛后，偷偷地看向一个身影——那是还未坠落、化为人形的Lucifer，坐在海边，抚着竖琴。大天使身着一袭白袍，淡金色六翼在身后完全地舒展开来，脚趾和脚掌上都沾满了细软的白色泥沙，海浪在他的踝边轻轻扫过又退下。抬头便是和今夜一样的星罗棋布，星光与月光交织着，温柔地洒在他的身上，而那人形下藏着的荣光散发着淡淡的、忧郁的蓝色。  
那时的晨星就如其名一般美丽。

大天使被这突如其来的古老记忆怔住了好一会儿，他眨了眨眼睛，慢慢开口道，“……我还以为你觉得人类才像星星，是说我在你心中就和他们一个样？”  
“……难道你不像吗，哥哥？”Castiel淡淡地说着，“你当初选择质疑父亲的决定，选择反抗他，又何尝不是人类的自由意志呢。”  
“别把我那时候跟这些没毛的臭猴子混为一谈！”Lucifer生气地翻到炽天使身上，举起手对着自己弟弟的脸打了一拳，却没有使出任何的力气，像是软绵绵地贴上去一样。  
“操……”他翻了个白眼，松开了手，意识到目前的自己是无法伤害Castiel一丝一毫的。父亲控制他的力量太大，而他根本无力反抗。

他支起上身，跪坐在Castiel身上，俯视着自己的弟弟。  
月影和树影斑驳地洒在晨星身上，黑暗与光明在他脸上交织着。

大天使又低下头来，整个身体都趴在Castiel身上，头埋在他右侧肩旁。“……他妈的从来都不在乎我，他就只爱他的人类婴儿们。他从来都、从来都不愿意……”  
Lucifer的动作很快，快到Castiel看不清他的表情。  
而Nick的头发则蹭得Jimmy有点痒痒的。

Castiel被今夜如此脆弱又情绪化的大天使微微吓到，他一时间分不清这到底是酒精的作用还是父亲的突然到来，异或二者皆有之。他们就这么保持了这个姿势很久，两个天使都一动也不动。

那身上压着的重量让Castiel突然回忆起几年前，Sam给他的那个拥抱。  
Castiel又看了看天空，今夜的启明星明亮无比。  
他做了个深呼吸。  
好吧，Castiel想。

他从Lucifer身下拉出自己的右手，移到大天使的头部，笨拙又温柔地顺着哥哥的头发，左手则轻轻拍着他的背。虽然皮囊现在平静得好似只是睡着了，但他能感受到大天使的翅膀在一起一伏地微微颤抖着。  
“哥哥，”他开口道，“我们不过都是父亲的造物，天使也好，人类也罢。可你永远会是最耀眼、最特殊的那一个。我幼时确实为你迷……实际上，我觉得那时天堂所有的天使都为你着迷。直到听闻你掉下去……”  
炽天使眨了眨眼睛，“我有时候觉得是不是我也很像你，自以为是正确的，谋害了我们的兄弟姐妹，总想替父亲成为自认为更好的神。但是，谁知道呢，或许堕天使总是相似的，又或许我依然……多多少少憧憬着你。”  
“我相信父亲都愿意重塑我这个堕天使那么多次，我只不过是个再不过的普通天使，他一定也会和他最爱的儿子谈一谈……只是谈一谈罢了。何况，还有Sam和Dean在呢。”

Lucifer撑起身子，直直盯着Castiel的眼睛，紧紧抿着嘴，过了好一会儿才开口说话。  
“……那你呢？”  
Castiel闭了闭眼睛，摇了摇头，说道，“我……我从父亲那里已经获得了太多，他肯一次次地再造我。我已经没有再对他要求什么的资格了，只要他现在肯在这里，对我来说就已经足够。”  
大天使撇了撇嘴，翻了个身，又躺回到枫叶堆上。  
“别老是妄自菲薄。不用对老爸、以及臭猴子们低声下气的。你这样怎么算是个堕天使。”大天使伸手，又把月牙揉回成圆月。  
Castiel皱了皱眉，“我不——”，他反驳的话音未落，大天使便“啪！”地打了个响指。  
他独自回到了地堡的厨房里，唐突的环境转变让Castiel有些愣住，他看了看身旁呲呲啦啦的电视机，又重新有了信号。

“我准备好谈谈了。”电视机里传来Jimmy的声音，画面上显示着Sam的脸，猎人点点头，带着大天使去找Chuck。  
“别担心。”大天使的声音再次传来，只不过这次不是从电视机里，也不再是Jimmy的了。

Castiel做了个深呼吸，紧张地看着屏幕里出现的父亲的面庞。  
“他先说。”Lucifer说道。


End file.
